Le premier amour de Shuichi
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Cette fic raconte le premier amour de Shuichi.


Titre de la fanfic : Un premier amour… ?  
Auteur de la fanfic : Yuuki Seijaku

**Résumé de la fic :** Cette fic raconte le premier amour de Shuichi.  
Disclaimer : Le manga de Gravitation est de Maki Murakami, ses personnages avec.  
Genre de la fanfic : C'est une fic marshmallow comme je les aime

**Note :** Dédicace à Cora. Cette fic m'a été inspirée après avoir vu le film je sais plus combien de Conan, celui qui devine c'est lequel je lui offre un paquet de smarties.

**Note 2 :** Bon j'ai sûrement fait des fautes dans les âges, donc je m'excuse sincèrement pour les fautes de temps et de différence d'âge.

Shuichi était dans les bras de son amant, quoi de plus normal à présent… Il l'aimait tellement, et même si Eiri ne le montrait pas souvent, le jeune chanteur savait que le blond l'aimait aussi. Ainsi les deux masses de la gravitation restaient toujours attirés l'une contre l'autre et ne se séparaient jamais. Alors qu'il repensait à leur rencontre, Shuichi se souvint soudainement que le romancier n'avait pas été tout à fait son premier amour, non, il y avait eut quelqu'un d'autre avant, il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans…

Tu sais, Yuki… J'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un d'autre avant toi.

Ah ? Vas y idiot, raconte vu qu'on a que sa à faire.

L'un appelait l'autre Yuki, le nom de plume de l'écrivain, et l'autre appelait l'un idiot, l'insulte qui n'en était plus vraiment une, habituelle entre les deux garçons. Shuichi était étonné que son amant est l'air intéressé par sa toute première histoire d'amour, mais finalement cela l'arrangeait, maintenant qu'il c'était remémoré ce passage de sa vie, dont il se demandait même pourquoi il l'avait oublié, il était heureux de pouvoir le raconter à Eiri qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras

Alors il commença à raconter. Que lorsqu'il était très petit, qu'il n'avait que cinq ans il avait fait un voyage avec toute sa famille, y compris Maiko qui pourtant était très petite. Un voyage à Kyoto, visiter tous les temples qu'il pouvait y avoir d'amusant, ou d'intéressant, bref un bon petit voyage pour toute la famille Shindô. Et Shuichi en était très content, tant que quand ils arrivèrent il courut un peu partout, et au grand dilemme de ses parents se perdit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il voulait juste visiter avant sa famille, mais le problème était que justement son père, sa mère et sa sœur furent très inquiet de la disparition du jeune garçon… Surtout qu'en ce temps il n'avait pas de cheveux roses alors c'était très dur à le retrouver.

Pendant que celui-ci visitait Kyoto gambadant dans les rues joyeusement, sa famille tentait vainement de le retrouver, sans espoir. Il visita différent temples en s'amusant tout plein, du haut de ses cinq petites années et était tout fou d'être dans cette ville rempli de différents temples donc. En plus, c'était chouette, nous étions en fin mars et il allait très bientôt avoir six ans dans quelques semaines ! Donc il considérait un peu ce voyage comme un cadeau d'anniversaire de ses parents. Les gens qui le voyaient s'étonnait un peu de cette petite présence non accompagné et bien souvent lui demandait ce qu'il faisait ici tout seul, surtout les moines qui s'inquiétait de voir un si petit garçon se promené aussi librement. Mais à chaque fois il répondait toujours la même chose.

Je me promène !

De sa petite voix aigue, de sa taille haute comme trois pommes. Tout le monde trouvait cet enfant adorablement mignon et si étrange. Une, puis deux heures passèrent et fatigué de sa visite très rapide, Shuichi se retrouva devant un temple qu'il n'avait toujours pas regardé. Il rentra dedans, sans rien demander et un moine lui demandait à nouveau ce qu'il faisait là, il lui répondit alors la même réponse qu'il avait donné à tous les gens qui lui avait posé cette même question. Avec juste…Une petite modification.

Je me promène mais comme je suis fatigué, je viens me reposer ! Je peux ?

Mais…Bien sûr, si tu veux mon petit.

Le moine l'emmena alors dans le temple, lui demandant comment il s'appelait et les diverses informations à savoir sur un enfant perdu comme Shuichi, qui ne pensait pas du tout qu'il était justement recherché et que sa famille commençait vraiment à se faire un sang d'encre. Il l'emmena dans un jardin, ou il y avait déjà un autre petit garçon qui jouait avec un autre garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que sa sœur voir même. Deux ans tout au plus, alors que l'étrange garçon avait l'air d'avoir sept ou huit ans. Pourquoi étrange garçon ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air japonais, parce qu'il était blond, sauf que le petit Shuichi perdu sans le savoir ne trouvait pas du tout cela bizarre, et même plutôt amusant, mignon.

Voici les deux fils du haut-moine, ils ont également une sœur mais celle-ci n'est pas là…

Merci monsieur le moine !

Petit sourire sympathique d'un enfant comme Shuichi qui n'a que cinq ans. Il aperçut un homme tout chauve qui le regardait avec un regard très sérieux, comme s'il voulait l'observer, mais il n'en fut pas effrayé et répondit par un sourire naïf. Le petit garçon haut comme trois pommes s'approcha des deux autres avec un sourire béat habituel chez lui, le blond se retourna et lui fit également un sourire, bien qu'étrangement il avait un peu peur, peur de quoi me diriez vous ? Allez savoir…

Pendant que je vous raconte ça, Shuichi racontait selon ces souvenirs et annonça à Eiri.

Tu te rends compte Yuki, il était blond, comme toi !

Mais continuons à retourner dans le passé…. Les deux garçons jouaient entre eux avec le petit frère du blond, ils s'amusaient vraiment, même le petit garçon à l'air métis souriait, il c'était enfin trouvé un ami qui ne le trouvait pas différent. Mais c'était vrai après tout, le grand frère n'avait pas beaucoup de différence avec son petit frère. Et puis Shuichi était trop petit pour critiquer ou trouver un point qui changeait entre les deux. Alors que le temps passait, le moine qui l'avait recueilli vint le voir, et lui demanda d'où il venait. Le petit garçon de cinq ans répondit qu'il visitait les temples de Kyoto avec ces parents, le moine paraissant affolé s'en alla. Et puis quelqu'un vint chercher l'enfant de deux ans pour faire quelque chose…

Ainsi le blond et le petit Shuichi se retrouvèrent tous les deux tout seuls. Ils ne se connaissaient depuis quelques heures, et pourtant ils s'appréciaient tellement. Tant que l'un proposa à l'autre.

Quand on sera grand on se retrouvera et on vivra ensembles… Promis ?

Ouais ! Promis ! déclara l'enfant de cinq ans.

Promesse habituelle des enfants. Mais tellement touchante et mignonne. Les parents de Shuichi suivit de Maiko débarquèrent quelques minutes après, récupérant ainsi au plus vite leur fils qui avait disparu quelques heures auparavant. Mais le petit garçon refusait, voulait emmener le blond avec lui, c'était son ami, voir un peu plus, et il ne voulais pas le quitter ! Mais les parents ne voulant rien savoir ré-emmenèrent leur fils chez eux, après qu'il est tout de même le temps de faire un petit bisou sur la joue de son premier amour…

Shuichi venait de finir de raconter l'histoire à son amant qui c'était tût pendant tout le long de l'histoire. Il lui fit même un baiser sur la bouche en déclarant

Mais maintenant, c'est toi le premier dans mon cœur.

Et puis, comme il se faisait tard, le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses alla se coucher dans le lit de son amant, sans que celui-ci ne proteste, Eiri retournant dans son bureau afin de continuer son livre, écriva longtemps, une heure, ou deux… qui sait… Tout ce qu'il y a à retenir c'est qu'il finit par faire une pause, aller voir dans la chambre son amant qui dormait et lui annoncer.

T'es vraiment le plus crétin des crétins.

Insulte habituelle, sûrement… Voire même certainement…

Mais…Tu tiens tes promesses.

Et sur ces derniers mots, le blond qui devait sûrement être le seul blond au Japon, à avoir en plus de cela un père moine bouddhiste, un petit frère et une grande sœur, oui, sûrement, embrassa son amant… Une phrase de son passé résonnant dans sa tête.

Quand on sera grand on se retrouvera et on vivra ensembles… Promis ?

Fin

Mwa : Petit commentaire de fin… Kyaaaa c'est émouvant ç___ç….


End file.
